


Lonely Bunny

by afrostpatternintherain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, bunny event, rated m because there's some minor ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrostpatternintherain/pseuds/afrostpatternintherain
Summary: “It suits me, right?”Lucifer let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Diavolo, a word in private, please?”Diavolo's excited expression fell, but was quickly followed by a courteous nod. “Of course.”Their steps echoed off the walls as they made their way through nearly empty halls, only bothered by the occasional employee scuttling along on their way to bring out more items for the guests.Finally, they reached an empty storage room, long abandoned and filled with nothing but no longer needed furniture and junk.Lucifer's work day at the fall gets interrupted when Diavolo suddenly joins the brothers, also sporting one of the bunny uniforms.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Lonely Bunny

Lucifer was busy waiting tables as he heard the doorbell ring for what felt like the hundredth time that evening.

„I'll get it!“ Asmodeus exclaimed as he rushed towards the door, ever so excited to greet their new guests.

Lucifer felt quite at ease letting his brother take on that role. After all, Asmodeus more than enjoyed playing waiter while wearing one of those atrocious bunny outfits.

„Welcome to- Oh! Lord Diavolo, Barbatos, welcome to the Fall!“

As if on cue, Lucifer felt his body tense up. Although he had expected Diavolo to come by sooner or later, he still found himself perplexed by the prince's sudden arrival.

„Let me show you to your table!“

Both new guests followed Asmo and one of them stopped right next to Lucifer, who had just written down another guest's order. Quickly, he looked up, only to be met with familiar golden eyes.

„Why, business seems to be booming!“

He stopped in his tracks.

Standing before him was Diavolo, closely followed by Barbatos, whose eyes seemed to be following Asmodeus, who was already hurrying to another table.

„This way, My Lord. Before people notice you,“ he stated quietly before his gaze fell upon Lucifer and he acknowledged him with a short nod. „Hello there, Lucifer. You are looking quite agreeable tonight, if I dare say so myself.“

Lucifer's eye twitched in annoyance. Barbatos always seemed to love to grind his gears. „It is nothing but a mere costume, Barbatos,“ Lucifer quickly responded before gathering himself again. After all, he had a duty to fulfil. With as much dignity as he could muster, he greeted the demon prince and his butler.

„Diavolo, Barbatos. Welcome to the Fall. Is there anything I could be of help with? And more importantly,“ he added, “is it even safe for you to be here? Please do not forget yourself, Diavolo.”

„It's fine! I've cast a spell to make us less conspicuous. After all, Barbatos is such a worrywart!“ Diavolo exclaimed after having paused for the shortest of moments. Barbatos simply checked the time on his wristwatch without acknowledging any of Diavolo's words. By now, he was more than accustomed to the demon prince's erratic antics.

Lucifer didn't even ask as to why Diavolo was here of all places. The demon prince seemed to show up whenever he pleased, no matter how unfitting the place was for devildom royalty.

„I would certainly not call him a worrywart, but in the end, that is up to you. I see Asmodeus is already leading you to your table, so unless there are any pressing manners to discuss, would you please excuse me? There is much work to attend to.“

A big smile flashed across Diavolo's face. „My goodness! You're really wearing bunny ears! I've heard the rumours that you'd be one of the top bunnies tonight, so there was no way for me to resist coming here! But seeing it in person... you're something else, Lucifer!“

Shamelessly, Diavolo mustered him from head to toe, taking in every inch of Lucifer's ever so uncharacteristic attire. His eyes lingered on the colourful bunny ears first, then slid down to the bow on his back and quickly moved over to the shiny waistcoat accentuating Lucifer's slim waist, down to his leather gloves, pointer and thumb the only parts of his elegant hands exposed to the public eye.

Of course, Lucifer took note of the way Diavolo's eyes were wandering up and down his form and had to refrain himself from blushing.

Not here, not ever. Definitely not in front of everyone's prodding eyes. “Please don't say anything more, I have work to do,” he then forced out.

Beelzebub and Leviathan suddenly passed by, both looking rather surprised by the demon prince's unexpected visit.

„I can't believe Lord Diavolo is here...“ Levi mumbled to himself, eyes bright, shiny and in awe. Beelzebub simply watched Lucifer react to the situation at hand and without much hesitation switched to his server mode.

„Welcome, I'll show you to your table,“ he brought out professionally and threw Lucifer a short questioning look.

Lucifer nodded courtly, satisfied with his brother's quick reaction. “I will have to get back to work now. Once my shift is over I will make sure to pay you a visit.” With a quick bow, which Diavolo normally would have complained about, Lucifer went back to his tasks. Although he had been roped into this chaotic situation through Mammon's incompetence, Lucifer still made sure that he delivered nothing less than a perfect performance. After all, he had a reputation to uphold, even when wearing skin tight clothes and ridiculous bunny ears.

Two hours of meticulous work and having to deal with troublesome customers later, Lucifer's shift finally came to an end.

Exhausted, he passed table after table until he eventually reached the door leading to the break room. He pushed it open and upon entering, was met with an unexpected sight.

Leviathan was sitting in the back of the room, headphones tight over his ears, eyes glued to his phone. The antisocial demon was probably recharging from the overwhelming amount of social interaction of tonight's event.

Asmodeus was also there, relaxing on one of the couches, cuddling up to Solomon who had somehow gained access to the break room, one arm curled around Asmodeus's shoulder. Even though his face remained as irritating and indecipherable as usual, it was obvious that he was enjoying himself.

And then, to Lucifer's horror – although, admittedly, perhaps it was closer to surprise than horror- there was Diavolo leaning against a counter chatting with Mammon.

For some reason, the demon prince had abandoned his signature crimson RAD uniform for one of the scandalous uniforms Lucifer and his brothers were currently forced to wear.

Diavolo was confidently sporting bunny ears, a pristine dress shirt combined with a dark vest and a neat tie, black pants accentuating all the right curves and edges of his toned legs, the whole look finished off with high heeled boots made of rich leather.

For once, Lucifer let his gaze wander from the top of Diavolo's alluring red hair down to his muscular legs, elongated by the heels, a sight so very uncommon yet simultaneously so frustratingly charming.

Lucifer realized he had been staring for a while too long and cleared his throat as he averted his gaze for a moment or two, just so he had enough time to regain his composure.

“Oh, Lucifer!” Diavolo exclaimed, turning his head around to his right hand man, his focus now solely on him. “I really wanted to try on one of the bunny suits as well since they are so adorable, what do you think?” He placed one hand on his hip and turned a bit so Lucifer could take it all in. “It suits me, right?”

Lucifer let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Diavolo, a word in private, please?”

Diavolo's excited expression fell, but was quickly followed by a courteous nod. “Of course.”

Their steps echoed off the walls as they made their way through nearly empty halls, only bothered by the occasional employee scuttling along on their way to bring out more items for the guests.

Finally, they reached an empty storage room, long abandoned and filled with nothing but no longer needed furniture and junk.

Diavolo lead the way, taking step after step, him and Lucifer cloaked in an almost awkward silence. He let his fingers run along dusty old shelves, taking in his surroundings until they were met with cold brick walls. He turned around with crossed arms, his back now hitting old stone walls.

“So, what did you want to discuss-”

There was a rare look on Lucifer's face, an unusual glimmer to his daring eyes.

Diavolo had certainly noticed how close on his tails Lucifer had been, but still found himself perplexed by the lack of distance between them. It almost seemed as if-

Lucifer stepped even closer, his thigh slipping in-between the gap of Diavolo's, an arm propped up against the wall.

His eyes were travelling up from Diavolo's partially exposed, muscular chest to his eyes, glowing like liquid honey in the storage room's bad lighting.

A deep sigh escaped Lucifer's lips and his head dropped for the shortest of moments, his fingers twitching with the slightest hint of restraint.

“What do you think you're doing,” he finally brought out as he pushed several strands of hair out of his face, exposing ominously glowing red eyes.

Diavolo started to smirk. “I thought it might be fun.” He locked eyes with Lucifer, ever so shamelessly. “Do you like it? I think it suits me rather well, don't you think?”

“Do I need to answer that question?”

“Who knows?”

Lucifer let out a short laugh and his free hand took hold of Diavolo's wrist. His eyes watched Diavolo's curiously for a moment before he decided to answer. “ _Lord Diavolo_ ,” he started with a peculiar glint to his eyes, “are you by chance doing this on purpose? Are you trying to tempt me? Because I can assure you, it is not-”

Diavolo suddenly wrapped his arm around Lucifer's waist, pulling him closer, close enough that their faces were mere inches apart. Lucifer's eyebrows were knit close, yet he refrained from pulling away.

“Are you sure about that?” Diavolo let his fingers run across Lucifer's wrist, let it circle around sensitive skin and smooth edges. “If I have misinterpreted the situation I will gladly let you go. However, if we are both on the same page after all...”

Just as he was about to loosen his grip, Lucifer locked eyes with him, a shudder running down his spine, and in the span of mere seconds, he decided to throw caution to the wind.

He reached up, took hold of Diavolo's jaw with one hand and breached the distance between them, lips interlocking passionately.

Somehow, against Lucifer's own judgement, they always ended up like this, entangled with each other, unable to let go.

Lucifer tilted his head, fingers ghosting along the lines of a strong jaw as he allowed himself to find pleasure in the feeling of soft lips against his own.

He could feel Diavolo smirk against his lips as he let his hand slide further down until it laid comfortably on Lucifer's ass, grabbing onto it tightly. Lucifer certainly didn't see the need to stop Diavolo from doing so. After all, he had restrained himself from acting in such lecherous manners for a while now, just as Diavolo had been.

With a low growl, he caught Diavolo's lower lip in-between his teeth and bit it with care. He reached up and let his fingers discover the firm patterns of Diavolo's muscular chest, hastily opening button after button of the white dress shirt so he could fully relish in the way Diavolo shivered under the touch of his chilly fingertips.

Diavolo, with one hand buried in the folds of Lucifer's shirt and the other massaging his ass, moved on from messily making out to placing several sloppy kisses near the edge of his mouth, over to his cheek, going to every inch of unmarked skin he could reach, placing soft kiss after soft kiss.

Lucifer squirmed under Diavolo's butterfly kisses, terribly unacquainted to such obvious signs of affection.

“Diavolo, you-” Lucifer found himself at a loss for words and took in a shaky breath instead. His head sank down to Diavolo's neck. He pushed the collar of his shirt aside and placed a short kiss to a particularly sensitive patch of skin on the nape of his neck. “You did this on purpose, didn't you?”

Diavolo let out a soft groan as he felt soft lips ghosting along his neck.

“Of course I did,” he finally admitted. He tightened his grip, hands travelling along the faint traces of Lucifer's spine up to his broad shoulders. “So now please, will you do me a favour?”

Lucifer's head perked up, and once again, Diavolo was speechless, faced with the sight of Lucifer flush in the face, lips pink from all of their kisses. For a moment, Diavolo did not know how to ask for what he was craving ever so desperately.

After all, no lover or partner of his had ever followed this one simple request of his. And although Lucifer was inherently different, Diavolo couldn't shake this feeling of dread travelling up his spine.

Lucifer, catching on to Diavolo's sudden strange behaviour, pulled back to look at him. “Diavolo?” he asked, eyebrows knit together in sudden worry. “Do you want us to stop?”

Diavolo's hands slid up to rest on Lucifer's hips, his fingertips slowly rubbing against the luxurious fabric, feeling the delicate skin beneath it, lost in thought. “Lucifer,” he eventually started. “Have you ever heard of bunnies dying of loneliness?”

“Where is this coming from now?”

For a moment, Diavolo didn't say anything. “Just curious, I suppose. I've been thinking much these days.”

He reached up and flicked one of Lucifer's bunny ears. “Perhaps I see myself in them.”

Lucifer grabbed hold of Diavolo's left hand and without reluctance, placed a kiss upon it. “I've told you this before. I am going nowhere. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens. If that isn't enough for you, my brothers are there as well. They each share a special bond with you. So do not despair.” Lucifer lifted the hand from his lips only to place a chaste kiss to the inside of Diavolo's wrist instead. “Please,” he added. When he was with Diavolo, Lucifer did not feel the need to prove his power over and over again. There was no need for him to demonstrate what was given fact.

Diavolo looked at him with a strange look to his eyes, the bunny ears on his head drooping ever so slightly. Lucifer pulled back, took a look at Diavolo's appearance and chuckled ever so slightly before he started to fumble around with Diavolo's bunny ears until they stood up straight again. “There,” he finally said.

Diavolo was still leaning against the wall with his hands resting on Lucifer's hips, strangely silent. Then, he took in a deep breath and lifted his head.

Although deep down, he knew how useless this request of his was, he still felt compelled to say it, felt compelled to finally let those words loose for only Lucifer to see. Diavolo knew he should not ask for such things, yet his heart still ached with longing.

“Earlier I asked you for a favour. Will you still hear me out?” he eventually asked.

“Of course. Why shouldn't I?”

Diavolo smiled ever so slightly and tapped the side of his neck with his pointer. “Could you leave a mark?”

Lucifer's eyes widened ever so slightly. “Diavolo, you-” Their eyes met and he stopped dead in his tracks, stunned to silence.

Diavolo smiled, pulling apart ever so slightly. Although he hadn't expected anything else, he couldn't help but feel the ice cold feeling of loneliness spreading across his body all over again. It was true, he hadn't had any expectations whatsoever, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. After all, he was destined to be king one day, so it was only natural for people to keep their distance. It was natural for Diavolo to stand on a pedestal all by himself, on display for everyone to see while also on display for no one to be acknowledged.

In the end, was he not the daring one? He should never have asked Lucifer for such a brazen thing. How utterly selfish of him.

All of a sudden, Lucifer grabbed Diavolo's face and pulled him back in as he looked him straight in the eye, meeting him with eyes filled with undeniable desire.

“Are you certain-” he started.

And although Diavolo knew this was something he could never have, he still refused to pull back his former request.

“Yes,” he simply answered, ever so aware of how desperate it sounded, ever so aware that he was fully exposing himself. But somehow, knowing that it was Lucifer in front of him, he felt strangely at peace with all of it. “You must think I'm a fool.”

Lucifer pulled closer, his hand brushing past the artificial bunny ears, burying itself in dark red locks instead. His lips brushed against the soft skin of Diavolo's neck. For a moment, he held himself back, but then remembered the vulnerable look he had seen on Diavolo's face before.

“Why would I ever think that? Although you tend to act irrationally and like to cause problems for me, I would never think you a fool, Diavolo.”

Lucifer then leaned own and pressed butterfly kiss after butterfly kiss against Diavolo's neck and lifted his eyes one last time, pulling back to look for explicit permission.

Diavolo simply nodded and Lucifer let his tongue run along sensitive skin testingly before latching onto his neck. For once, he did not hold back.

Although he was reluctant to admit it, he had longed to see proof of their relationship to each other painted upon Diavolo's skin for years now. Perhaps, he was lost in the moment, or perhaps he could not bear to see that forlorn look on Diavolo's face anymore.

Lips trailed up to the sensitive skin behind Diavolo's ear, switching between sucking harshly enough to leave blushing marks and sweetly enough to make Diavolo feel more than divine. He moved from Diavolo's jaw to his collarbones, lost in the moment, leaving hickey after hickey, finding pleasure in Diavolo's reactions which seemed to satisfy a long suppressed part of Lucifer's soul.

After a while, Lucifer opened his eyes, now faced head on with the sight of several harsh marks painted along Diavolo's neck. Although naturally, he knew he should feel ashamed for having lost his cool like that, with Diavolo of all people. But there was a much stronger, more primal part of Lucifer that felt finally satisfied in its hunger. He ran his tongue over one of the darkest marks and suddenly, Diavolo encased him in a tight embrace, letting out a soft moan.

Lucifer couldn't repress a smirk. For once, he refused to listen to that little voice in the back of his head that urged him to pull away for the sake of professionalism.

He carefully bit down on the soft skin of Diavolo's neck, making sure to leave behind an uncanny mark. Then, he lifted his head, looking up to Diavolo's dishevelled appearance. There was an undeniable blush to his cheeks and his eyes were clouded over with lust and something else, the bunny ears on his head perhaps crooked beyond repair

Then, Diavolo caught his eye and suddenly, Lucifer was pulled up into a heated kiss. He buried his hands in the back of Diavolo's thick hair, pulling at the crimson tufts ever so slightly.

“Lucifer,” Diavolo moaned not too quietly, when suddenly, they heard urgent knocking coming from the storage room's door.

Both Lucifer and Diavolo turned their heads towards the source of the interruption, yet neither of them said a word.

Lucifer's heart started beating faster, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising situation. Still, neither of them moved an inch.

“Lucifer, are you in there? There's a problem with one of our guests and the owner stepped out, can you come?” That was Asmodeus's voice, loud and clear.

Lucifer let out a deep sigh and startled to entangle himself from Diavolo without saying a word. He motioned towards the door before he started to smooth down the wrinkles in his clothes. There was no mirror in the storage room, so for once, Lucifer had to rely on pure luck and pray that he did not look as dishevelled as he felt. He threw Diavolo another look.

“I will be right there. Do not do anything foolish, you hear me?!” he yelled towards the door, almost certain that Asmodeus hadn't moved an inch.

“Yeah, now hurry!” Asmodeus yelled back.

Lucifer now took a step towards the door, but before he could make it further, Diavolo pulled him back once again, looking quite the mess with his exposed chest and hickey-covered neck. His eyes shone brightly as he brought one arm around Lucifer's waist and let the other rest against his chest. Quickly, he placed a sloppy kiss right to Lucifer's neck, then pulled a spot of sensitive skin through his teeth and kissed the blushing red mark once he was done.

“Now we match,” he mumbled and kissed Lucifer once more. “Now go.”

Lucifer, threw his hand over the mark Diavolo had just left on his neck. “You're quite the devil, you know that?” he brought out, his heart beating faster than normal. He threw Diavolo one last look and took a mental photograph of the sight before his eyes. The demon prince, leaning against a wall, crooked bunny ears on his head, neck tilted to one side, covered in dark hickeys, his shirt unbuttoned, exposing that tempting muscular chest.

Lucifer closed the door to the storage room behind him.

“There you are!” Asmodeus exclaimed happily. “I really couldn't-” As he saw Lucifer's appearance, Asmodeus couldn't help himself but stop in his tracks. He blinked for a moment or two before breaking out in unhinged laughter.

“What is it?”

“You- you really can't go out like that. Please, let me fix it. Please-”

Lucifer threw his little brother a dirty look. “Asmodeus, I don't think there is-”

Before he could even start one of his well-known lectures, Asmodeus grabbed his older brother by the arm and pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear. “Lucifer, you look positively dishevelled, which I personally don't mind, it's a good look on you after all, but I don't think you yourself would feel comfortable presenting yourself like this to the outside world.”

For once, Lucifer swallowed his pride and nodded. He threw one last look to the storage room before they left, the memory of Diavolo, cheeks flushed and neck all marked up still fresh in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i know the bunny event is already over but it took me a while to finish this. i feel like i always end up saying the same thing in my notes but. this was supposed to be like slightly horny and just sweet but. my brain works in mysterious ways and before i noticed i already added the whole diavolo angsty storyline. i really said this time it's not lucifer who suffers. diavolo though....  
> i'm just a sucker for angst. also in case you are confused about the dialuci dynamic in this one, i envisioned it as the sort of relationship where both parts know that there is something between them but neither of them have made the right move just yet to clear up possible misunderstandings. so yeah.  
> i feel like my newer works are all a bit messy but i'm honestly enjoying myself.  
> feel free to leave comments, criticism or kudos, i appreciate all three of them very much! in case you want to keep up with me on tumblr follow me @leviathanswingman.  
> thanks for reading and i hope y'all have an amazing day! (also if you didn't drink enough water just yet, this is your sign. go drink a glass of water you mad lad.)


End file.
